


Easy (Don't Leave Me)

by ennochikara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BEAR PANCAKES, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Happy birthday Ennoshita, Hugs, Its Ennos Birthday, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Their First Apartment Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennochikara/pseuds/ennochikara
Summary: There's just something so easy about being in love with Ennoshita...
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Easy (Don't Leave Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Easy by Troye Sivan.

This definitely isn’t the first time Tanaka has woken up on the floor. It would take several sets of hands for him to display the amount of times he’s woken up on such a hard surface, half of them being the result of long nights of studying. What made this time special, however, was the location and the occasion.

For starters, he had been passed out on the floor of their new apartment. It's been about four months since he and Ennoshita had moved in, just finishing unpacking their belongings a few weeks prior to the party they had last night. A few remnants of their cardboard excavations were still present in the heap of folded boxes that lay in the corner of the room, a heap that Nishinoya had decided to pass out on. Kinoshita and Narita were also present, falling asleep on the coffee table and in a chair respectively. 

The man of the hour was also there, slumped over on the couch with a santa hat dangling in his face. He’d stayed up all night with the rest of them, singing his heart out and getting excited over presents (the bear umbrella was his favorite), and the night before that, ensuring that everything was ready for company to come over. Now, it was the morning after Christmas, and the morning of Ennoshita’s birthday.

Tanaka got up quietly, making sure not to wake anyone as he headed to the small area they called their kitchen. It was a little cramped for a party, but it fit the two of them perfectly. They felt comfortable here, despite their friends' comments about how small it was. There's bound to be a few complications, especially with how messy Tanaka can get sometimes, but a smaller house means the mess can only grow so big. (At least that's what Tanaka told Ennoshita when they were house hunting). 

Tanaka sifted through the cupboards, finding the pancake mix in its usual place, and pulling out a small bag of chocolate chips along the way. He brought out a bowl and began beating the ingredients into a velvety batter. He kept his gaze fixed on the pancake he was pouring as he heard a yawn and shuffling towards him.

“G‘morning babe,” Tanaka said as he was engulfed in a hug from behind

“Morning…” Ennoshita spoke into Tanaka’s neck, eyes still closed and crusted with sleep. “Why’re you up so early?”

“Chika it’s 9:48.”

“Too earlyyyyy,” the sleepy one lamented. “Come back to bed it’s cold.”

“Then get a blanket~,” Tanaka sang. Ennoshita grumbled into Tanaka's back.

Ennoshita seemed to give up after that, simply standing there as Tanaka flipped and poured pancakes into the buttered pan. It was hot with the addition of a body into a mix of fire, but he could care less about a few drops of sweat.

There had already been so many days like this, days where Ennoshita just wanted to stay in bed with him and only him. It rarely took any convincing either, usually being able to get Tanaka back under the covers and wrapped around him within the first few begs. It was an easy choice for him, afterall. 

Easy would probably be the best way to describe this whole experience so far. The way they talked with each other, how they acted around each other, how they read each other's thoughts, and how they loved each other, it all came so easily to them ever since they met in highschool. Sure they didn’t instantly click, Tanaka having to practically force his way into Ennoshita’s life, but once it did it was impossible to go back.

“You planning on letting go anytime soon?” Tanaka queried, only getting a definite no from the motion of Ennoshita’s head on his back. “Alright then, get ready to move.”

Tanaka made his way to the table, a stack of pancakes in one hand while the other laid on top of the hands that gripped to his hoodie. Ennoshita trailed him, keeping his head buried firmly in his boyfriend’s back while being mindful not to step on his heels. 

Tanaka set the plate in the center of the table but remained standing for a little longer. He reached his now free hand back to stroke Ennoshita’s hair. It didn’t matter how many times he ran his fingers through those brownish-green strands, they always managed to make him feel a little safer. They reminded him that this was all real, a reality that would never leave his fingertips. 

“Hey, you better let go or I’ll sit on you and eat all these pancakes myself.” Tanaka chuckled as he felt Ennoshita sigh into him and slowly loosen his embrace. Ennoshita sat opposite Tanaka, rubbing his eyes a little and tossing the Santa hat to the floor. 

“I tried making them in a special shape for you,” Tanaka commented as Ennoshita reached to grab one off of the plate. He stared at the shaped pancake for a second, analyzing it the best he could in his languid state.

“Is it...Mickey Mouse?” Ennoshita looked up, confused at the appearance of the monopoly symbol on his plate.

“Chikaraaaaa it’s supposed to be a bear!”

Ennoshita stared at the plate a little more before slowly busting into a silent laughter. “Ryuu, my brother could draw something that looks more like a bear blindfolded.” Ennoshita rested his head on his hand, observing the face that Tanaka attempted to make out of chocolate chips.

“Your brother grew up around you and your bears! He has an unfair advantage,” Tanaka pouted. “If you keep laughing at it I’m gonna steal it and eat it myself.”

“Hey who said you could do that?!” Ennoshita picked up his plate and hid it to his side for dramatic effect.

“The pancake maker, AKA me,” Tanaka smirked.

“Alright alright I’ll stop messing around.” Ennoshita placed his plate back down and added another to his plate. Tanaka did the same, pouring on some syrup afterwards. They ate for a bit in silence, occasionally commenting on the events from last night. Slowly the conversation shifted to the future and what they hoped to do next year, eventually ending with discussions on how they’d like to decorate the apartment.

“Ah man I’m full!” Tanaka leaned back in his chair as he finished off the last of the pancakes on his plate.

“Those were so good Ryuu,” Ennoshita purred, “If only they actually looked like bears.” Ennoshita sent a teasing look Tanaka's way, earning a grumble from the boy.

“Pancake art isn’t easy, Chikara,” Tanaka stated as he moved to clean up the table, “It takes years of hard work and dedication!” He mimicked a line from a movie that had become lost in the haze of Ennoshita’s mind

“Well then my pancake artist,” Ennoshita’s arms returned to Tanaka’s waist as he cleaned the dishes off, “I look forward to your many more attempts at the perfect bear pancake. Remember, you’re stuck with me for at _least_ fifty more years.” 

“Yeah,” Tanaka softened at the words as they caressed his ear. “And it’ll just get easier and easier from here.” He could feel Ennoshita smile into the crook of his neck.

“Exactly…”

Tanaka turned his focus from the dishes for a second to the boy on his shoulder. After all these years, you’d think he’d get used to the sight. But every time he looked over it was like seeing him for the first time. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Ennoshita’s forehead. 

“Happy birthday, Chikara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg me? WRITING?! I never thought the day would come again LMAO I really just wanted to do something for Ennoshita's birthday and what better than some domestic fluff with back hugs and bear pancakes? Anyways hope y'all enjoyed this little piece I had a lot of fun writing it! Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ennochikara)


End file.
